Question: The expression $\frac{x-3}{4x}$ is equal to zero for what value of $x$?
Explanation: The fraction is equal to zero if the numerator is equal to zero. Thus, $x-3=0$, so $x=\boxed{3}$. (Note that at this $x$ value, the denominator is not equal to zero.)